


Cumboocheaux

by rapmonbro420



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonbro420/pseuds/rapmonbro420
Summary: good sex times in the boy band communisty enjoy you thirsty whoresWE BAAAAAAK~!!!!! got them gooood stuff. daddddyyyy1!!!!!





	Cumboocheaux

Jimin giggled and stmbled into Rapmon’s lap. He was wearing heavy eyeliner and a dark lacy thong. He also had bright dark purple lipstick. He smacked his lips sexily up at Rapmon.   
Rapmon licked the lipstick off and smeared it all over his teeth. He grinned. He then ate Jimin’s botty hle. It tasted of regret an spearmint. Jimin had use toothpaste on his asshole. Good shit dawg.   
V wined from the bathtub a foot away from his friends who were mounted on the toilet. Rapmon peaked out from Jimin’s booty to wink at V.   
V slipped out of the tub like a wet seal, not the only wit thing if you know what I mena. Jimin, the fuckin sub, scemed “I’m gonna pre” the the thundr of thore. As he did V soap slipry bbody slamed into Jimin like a fissh at a market. Jimin then fell on his rock hard dick and broke it neat in twane.  
AHHGGGGHHGHGHGHHGHGHG jimin scremd for V broken member because now he couldn’t ride it into next week. V cryed but the tears (haha u could read that as tears like cryingg or tears like blood lol amirite) made it easier fooor jimin to gettt it! :D  
Exo’s Chen moonwoked into the room and fliped his fedora onto his helicoptering dick. Jimin Suckedin happy breath as saw exo had medical tape in one hand and lube all over other. Exo Chen totes fell to knees in front of the three BTS boiiiiiiiiis and simultaneously sucked Rapmon’s LGENDARY cock!!!! And fixed Jimin’s twane’d dick and allowed jimin THE FUCKING BOTTOM to suck his diiiiick!!!!!

 

MMMMMMMM DADDY

Just like mmagic th dick was healed and these bitches were ready to fuck once again. Chen moonwalked out but not before smacking th shit out o V’s ass. MMMMMMM his ass was fine and shook like the Japanese eatthquakee in like 2011. That was robabl a bad reference becayse people dies.. im sorry but it popped into my head and I cant control. 

V then came and it was ok. 

CONEST  
CUMSENT  
They at sexxxxx house partttttyyyyyyyy and they be like lol yaaaas seeeex and they hav like sex eyes consent and so they like lock eyes furst we jus didn’t wirte all he eye fuck askin

Jimin fuckasked rapmgod to take his AAAAAsss. Rampgod took the toilet pluger and plunged Jimin’s ass till he cried in sweet sweat exctasy and rapoood also ceem TTOO!!!!! Eryone lay so so sated and happy. Cum sprayed the ceilings ina bootiful heart/but sign. All was good.  
And good was all.


End file.
